So der Sohn
Der Roman So der Sohn schildert Jake Siskos Erlebnisse nach seinem Verschwinden im Wurmloch. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Prolog Ein Vertreter der Spezies der Tosk ist gezwungen, für Reparaturen auf einem kargen Planeten im Idran-System zwischenzulanden. Bereits seit vier Monaten gelingt es ihm immer wieder, seinen Häschern zu entkommen. Kurz vor seinem erneuten Aufbruch hat er ein ausgesprochen seltsames Erlebnis: Ein roter Kristall erscheint in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Nach einer Berührung verschwindet dieser genauso schnell wie er erschienen ist. Tosk wird nach dieser Begegnung von verwirrenden Gedanken heimgesucht. Zum ersten Mal ist die Jagd nicht mehr der einzige Sinn in seinem Leben. Handlung Eine Anomalie hat Jacob Isaac Sisko tief in den Gamma-Quadranten geschleudert, und dabei sein Shuttle, die Venture, schwer beschädigt. Unfähig die eigene Position zu bestimmen, muss er mit ansehen wie die Systeme der Venture nach und nach versagen. Seine Reparaturversuche bleiben weitgehend ohne Erfolg, und so bereitet sich Jake auf den unausweichlichen Erfrierungstod vor. Jake erwacht in einer Art Lagerraum. Dort wird er von einer hundeähnlichen Kreatur umsorgt. Ihm wird erklärt, dass man ihn kurz vor dem Versagen seines Schiffes aufgegabelt habe. Sein ungewöhnlicher Gesprächspartner stellt sich als Pifko Gaber, kurz Pif, vor. Schließlich wird er von Pif durch das Schiff und zur Brücke geführt. Jake fällt sofort die Uneinheitlichkeit der Gänge der Even Odds auf. Auf der Brücke wird er zunächst Captain Dezavrim vorgestellt. Dez erklärt ihm, dass sie sich weit vom Wurmloch entfernt befinden. Er versichert, dass er ihn gern selbst nachhause bringen würde, ihm aber die Zeit dafür fehlt. In einigen Monaten erreichen sie Ee, einen wichtigen Hafen im Gamma-Quadranten, wo er sicher eine Möglichkeit zur Rückreise in den Alpha-Quadranten finden wird. Bis dahin ist er herzlich eingeladen, sich auf der Even Odds wie zuhause zu fühlen. Pif führt Jake auf dem Schiff herum. Die Even Odds ist vor etwa zweihundert Jahren von einer unbekannten Spezies erbaut worden und hat seitdem mehrmals den Besitzer gewechselt und dutzende Überholungen und Erweiterungen von verschiedenen Völkern erlebt. Die Even verfügt über eine beeindruckende Technologie. Neben den üblichen Systemen moderner Raumschiffe wie Holodecks, die hier Netzräume genannt werden, gibt es auch einige Systeme, die für die Besatzung selbst noch einige Rätsel mit sich bringen. Am außergewöhnlichsten darunter ist wohl das Wa. Ein geheimnisvolles Zwischendeck, das außerhalb der normalen Raumzeit zu existieren scheint. Nachdem Jake einige Unterhaltungen mit Dez geführt und die Crew kennengelernt hat, findet er sich damit ab, zunächst festzusitzen. Er bietet sogar an, während seines Aufenthalts die Besatzung tatkräftig zu unterstützen. Bei der Besatzung der Even Odds handelt es sich um eine multikulturelle Ansammlung von Glücksrittern aus allen Teilen des Quadranten, die den verschiedensten Aufträgen nachgeht. Während einer Einsatzbesprechung anlässlich der nächsten Mission zum Planeten Drang wird er mit dem Rest der Crew bekannt gemacht. Dabei enthüllt Dez, dass Jake sie bei der Drang-Mission unterstützen soll. Die meisten Crewmitglieder sind zunächst skeptisch angesichts der Aussicht, einen Neuen bei der lange vorbereiteten Mission dabeizuhaben. Doch Jake kann diese Bedenken etwas zerstreuen, indem er klarmacht, dass er sich keinesfalls aufdrängen will. Angesichts Jakes Auffassungsgabe verläuft seine Einarbeitung recht zügig. Und selbst Facity, die in ihrer Funktion als Erster Offizier die größten Vorbehalte gegenüber dem Jungen geäußert hat, ist schließlich mit seiner Beteiligung einverstanden und stimmt auch Dez' Entscheidung zu, ihn mit ins Außenteam zu nehmen. Den Vorbesprechungen nach sollte es bei der Drang-Mission keine größeren Probleme geben. Die aggressiven Drang haben während des zurückliegenden Quadrantenkrieges wahllos Plünderungen unternommen. Vor einiger Zeit wurde nun die Even Odds von einem Volk namens Yaron kontaktiert. Den Yaron haben die Drang ein Orakel gestohlen, welches die Besatzung wiederbeschaffen soll. Da die Drang während ihrer Plünderungen noch unzählige weitere Schätze angesammelt haben müssen, hofft die Crew, nebenbei noch einige anderere dieser Reichtümer in die Finger zu bekommen. Beim Anflug auf Drang melden die Langstreckensensoren eine unerwartete Energiesignatur. Da diese jedoch offensichtlich inaktiv ist, entscheidet Dez, die Mission wie geplant fortzusetzen. Facity, die auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben ist, stimmt schließlich ebenfalls zu. Trotzdem bleiben einige Mitglieder des Teams skeptisch. Die Inspektion der unterirdischen Höhlen von Drang erfolgt problemlos. Wie erwartet stoßen die Teammitglieder auf eine große Anzahl Diebesgut von Völkern aus dem gesamten Quadranten. Auch das gesuchte Yaron-Orakel findet sich schnell und wird umgehend zur Even Odds gebeamt. In dem Moment stellt sich heraus, dass die zuvor registrierte Energiesignatur von einem Transporterstörer stammt, der sich soeben aktiviert hat. Dez will sich darum kümmern, zusammen mit Jake den Störsender zu finden und zu deaktivieren. Laut Facity befindet er sich etwa 120 Meter vom vereinbarten Transportertreffpunkt entfernt. An den Rest des Teams geht der Befehl, die Mission sofort abzubrechen, und sich vor den zweifelsohne bereits heran eilenden Truppen der Drang in acht zu nehmen. Kaum ist der Plan gefasst, nähern sich auch schon 25 Drang ihrer Position. Der Plan gelingt, und mit knapper Not kehren alle Teammitglieder unversehrt zur Even Odds zurück. Froh darüber, dass sie keine Verluste zu beklagen haben, ist Facity dennoch etwas enttäuscht angesichts ihrer doch recht raren Ausbeute. Glessin reicht ihr einen Dolch, der zwar optisch ansprechend aber wohl nicht viel wert ist. Jake überreicht ihr einen Gegenstand, auf den er bei seiner Flucht getreten ist und den er mehr unbewusst eingesteckt hat. Er hält den Gegenstand für eine Art Spielzeug. Der Cardassianer Allo Glessin identifiziert ihn als eine von Giani'agas Kisten. Der Künstler Giani'aga hat vor seinem Tod 47 davon hergestellt, und jede einzelne davon hat einen hohen materiellen Wert. Doch von den kleineren existieren nur drei. Diese ist daher vermutlich von unschätzbarem Wert. Den weiteren Weg nach Ee verbringt die Crew mit verschiedenen Bergungsmissionen. Die Even Odds besucht dabei mehrere verlassene Außenposten des Dominion. Als beim Besuch eines dieser Außenposten Pif und Facity bajoranische Ohrringe als ihre Fundstücke präsentieren, erkennt Jake, dass sie sich zwischen den Überresten von Neu Bajor bewegen, der unglücklichen bajoranischen Kolonie, die die Jem'Hadar lange vor Kriegsbeginn zerstört haben. Jake fühlt sich auf einmal sehr unwohl und spricht mit Dez über das damals Geschehene und die Gefühle, die er dabei verspürt. Dez zeigt Verständnis und beschließt den sofortigen Aufbruch. Den wahren Grund für seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel behält Jake jedoch für sich: mit einem Mal verspürt er entsetzliches Heimweh. Bei einer routinemäßigen Besprechung eine Woche nach Jakes Anflug von Heimweh gibt Dez die gute Neuigkeit bekannt, dass die Giani'aga-Kiste einen Abnehmer gefunden hat. Ein Sammler, den sie auf Ee treffen werden, bietet 7.500 Paegs. Angesichts dieses enormen Profits ist Dez bereit, auf die zwei letzten Bergungstouren zu verzichten. Als nächstes steht die Bergung einer abgeworfenen Schiffsladung auf Hw17 auf dem Plan: Vor etwa einem Monat haben die Behörden eines Volkes namens Horgin ein Bergungsschiff mit Diebesgut aufgegriffen. Zuvor hat die Crew der My'lta, so der Name des Schiffs, ihre Fracht auf Hw17 abgeworfen. Die Horgin haben zwar einen Teil der Fracht bergen können, die Suche dann aber aufgrund schlechten Wetters abgebrochen. Zwar haben die Horgin die Absturzstelle gesichert. Doch laut dem Bericht, den die Even Odds abgefangen hat, nur mit einem wenig effektiven Satellitenkraftfeld, das kaum ein Hindernis darstellt. Captain Dez führt das erste Suchteam auf den Planeten. Facity ein zweites, sollte ein Erfolg des ersten ausbleiben. Das erste Team besteht neben Dez aus Jake, Pif, dem Waffenexperten Aslylgof, der Gemmologin Brad-ahk'la, Itriuma und Arislelemakinstess – der fünfteiligen Friagloim, die von allen nur Stessie genannt wird. Die Sensoren der Even erweisen sich bei der Suche weitgehend als nutzlos. Zum einen aufgrund der dichten Atmosphäre von Hw17, zum anderen befinden sich die wertvolleren Teile der Fracht – wie bei Bergungsteams üblich – vermutlich in sensorenabweisenden Containern. Diese Art Schatzsuche ist für die meisten der Teammitglieder eine willkommene Abwechslung. Vor allem Stessie genießt das Erkunden einer neuen Umgebung. Doch dann muss das Team auf tragische Weise feststellen, dass die Berichte über die schwachen Schutzmaßnahmen der Horgin erschreckend unzutreffend sind. Lema, einer der Teile von Stessie tritt auf eine verborgene Mine und stirbt sofort. Kin, ein weiterer Teil der Friagloim, kommt unmittelbar darauf zu Tode. Der Rest von ihr projiziert ihre Eindrücke auf die übrigen Teammitglieder und kurz darauf liegt das gesamte Team am Boden. Da Friagloims nur in ihrer Einheit existieren können, stirbt der Rest von Stessie wenige Stunden darauf. Alle Mitglieder der Crew, Jake eingeschlossen, leiden schwer unter diesem Verlust. Jake fühlt sich nun als vollwertiges Mitglied der Besatzung. Noch bevor die Even Ee erreicht, trifft er eine Entscheidung: Er beabsichtigt, an Bord der Even zu bleiben. Im Orbit von Ee wird deutlich, wie belebt dieser Handelsaußenposten wirklich ist. Bei Ankunft der Even Odds befinden sich bereits über ein Dutzend weitere gewerbliche Raumschiffe um den Planeten. Zusammen mit Facity, Aslylgof, Brad, Pif, Pri'ak, Coamis, den Ferengi-Brüdern Feg und Triv, Fajgin, Itriuma und Dez besucht Jake das belebte Handelszentrum von Ee. Dez und Facity verabschieden sich zu einem gemeinsamen Essen. Der Rest der Gruppe startet gegen Abend eine Kneipentour. In einer der Bars erblickt Jake plötzlich einen Angehörigen einer ihm bekannten Spezies. Es handelt sich um einen ausgesprochen angespannt wirkenden Tosk. Jake wird neugierig. Und als Tosk die Bar verlässt, folgt er ihm, bis er ihn in einer dunklen Gasse aus den Augen verliert. Dann erscheint Tosk, der den Verfolger bemerkt hat und stellt Jake zur Rede. Tosk fragt Jake nach dem neuen Zweck. Als klar wird, dass Jake Tosk keine Auskunft geben kann, erzählt er seine Geschichte und erklärt sein Dilemma. In ihrer Unterhaltung werden die beiden unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich eine unbekannte humanoide Frau nähert. Sie stellt sich als Wex vor und zeigt sich sichtlich besorgt, zwei so unterschiedliche Gestalten an einem dunklen Ort vorzufinden. Sie interessiert sich auch für Tosks Problem und bietet einen Lösungsansatz. Sie selbst befindet sich auf einer Art Wallfahrt – Auf Ee beabsichtigt sie eine weise Frau zu treffen, die angeblich Heilkräfte besitzt. Möglicherweise kann sie Tosk helfen. Gemeinsam suchen sie die Frau auf. Nachdem sie den Aufenthaltsraum der vermeintlichen Heilerin ausfindig gemacht haben, werden sie dort bereitwillig eingelassen. Die Frau stellt sich als Opaka Sulan vor, die ehemalige Kai von Bajor. Opaka erzählt, wie es ihr in den Jahren nach dem Absturz des Runabouts [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] ergangen ist. In ihrem ersten Jahr auf dem fremden Mond hat sie sich darum bemüht, zwischen Zlangco und Shel-la – den Anführern der verfeindeten Stämme – zu vermitteln. Dabei hat sie die Sprache der Ennis und der Nol-Ennis erlernt, jedoch sonst nur wenig erreicht. Dann hat sie auf Worte Taten folgen lassen. Stunden hat sie meditierend auf dem Schlachtfeld verbracht und zugelassen, in die Wirren des Kampfes zu geraten. Zahlreiche Tode ist sie gestorben. Doch mit der Zeit haben einige der Kämpfer angefangen, ihr zuzuhören. Kaum einen Monat nachdem aus den ehemals verfeindeten Parteien der Stamm der Sen Ennis entstanden ist, stürzt ein fremdes Raumschiff auf dem Mond ab. Im Gegensatz zu mehreren Abstürzen, die Opaka im Lauf der Jahre miterlebt hat, gibt es diesmal eine Überlebende. Nach ihrer über mehrere Wochen andauernden Genesung erklärt Raiq, so der Name der Überlebenden, dass sie zu dem Volk der Aszendenten gehört. Die Aszendenten sind ein technologisch sehr weit fortgeschrittenes Volk. Als Lohn für ihre Rettung durch die Sen Ennis beabsichtigt sie, mit ihrem Schiff das Satellitennetz im Orbit zu zerstörten. Danach würden die lebenserhaltenden Mikroben in einen Ruhezustand fallen, ihre lebenserhaltende Funktion aber weiterhin erfüllen. Die Ennis wären weiterhin von den Mikroben abhängig, aber nicht länger vor dem Tod gefeit. Außerdem ist es ihnen möglich, sich fortzupflanzen. Nach diesem befreienden Geschenk verlassen einige der Sen Ennis den Mond. Andere wiederum bleiben, weil sie diesen Ort mittlerweile als ihre Heimat ansehen. Während ihrer Reisen leisten die Sen Ennis um Opaka auf vielen Welten des Quadranten humanitäre Unterstützung und erlangen so den Ruf von Wohltätern. Bis sie schließlich auf Ee gelandet sind. Jake erkennt nun die Wahrheit in der Prophezeiung, die ihn in den Gamma-Quadranten geführt hat. Er hat sie lediglich falsch interpretiert. Bei dem erwähnten Herold handelt es sich nicht um den Abgesandten, sondern um die lange verschollene Opaka Sulan. Nachdem Sulan ihre Erzählungen beendet, bittet Tosk Sulan, ihn ins Idran-System zu begleiten. Dorthin, wo er seine verwirrende Erfahrung gemacht hat. Wex bittet darum, sie auf dieser Reise begleiten zu dürfen. Da Tosks Schiff zu klein ist, will Jake versuchen, Captain Dez dazu zu bringen, sie alle mit der Even Odds dorthin zu bringen. Dez ist schließlich dazu bereit. Seine Beweggründe sind allerdings nicht vollkommen uneigennützig. Tosks Erzählungen erinnern ihn stark an die Geschichten über die geheimnisvollen Eav-oq. Diese Spezies, die vor über fünfzig Jahrtausenden spurlos verschwunden sein soll, gilt unter den Bergungsteams als Legende. Den Gerüchten nach haben sie ihr gesamtes kulturelles Wissen in Kristallen gespeichert, welches angeblich an die Person weitergegeben würde, die einen solchen berührt. Während der knapp einmonatigen Reise ins Idran-System lässt sich Sulan von Jake darüber informieren, was während ihrer Abwesenheit von Bajor alles geschehen ist. Im Idran-System angekommen begeben sich Opaka, Jake und Wex zusammen mit einem Außenteam der Even Odds auf den Planeten, wo sie von Tosk bereits erwartet werden. Ganz plötzlich weiß Opaka, wo sie hin müssen. Sie spürt das, was die Bajoraner Pagh nennen. Eine Art spiritueller Energie. Doch hat sie es nie zuvor in einer solchen Konzentration gespürt. Tosk spürt es ebenfalls, ist jedoch unfähig, es zu benennen. Alle gemeinsam begeben sich schließlich zu dessen Quelle. Opaka führt die Gruppe zu einer Höhle in einer tiefen Schlucht. Zwar ist sie leer, doch laut Opaka definitiv die Quelle der Energie. An den Höhlenwänden sind undeutlich Symbole zu erkennen. Für die meisten handelt es sich nur um Gekritzel. Doch Tosk erkennt in ihnen Schriftzeichen. Er entziffert die Worte … und vom Jetzt bis zum Anfang, um die Ären zu berühren …, als er sich plötzlich des Phänomens bewusst wird, dass er diese Sprache überhaupt lesen kann. Ihm bleibt jedoch nicht die Zeit, den Rest des Textes zu übersetzen, da in diesem Moment Glessin aufgeregt die Ankunft von Tosks Jägern auf dem Planeten meldet. In kurzer Zeit überwältigen und töten die Jäger den Tosk. Vor allem Jake und Opaka fällt es schwer, ihr Entsetzen über diese Hinrichtung zu verbergen. Bei den restlichen Besatzungsmitgliedern der Even weicht der Schock schnell der Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nun auf weitere Auskünfte durch den Tosk verzichten müssen. Trotz dieses Rückschlags begibt sich die Gruppe erneut in die Höhle. Dort erkennen sie nun ungewöhnliche Formationen in der Felswand. Symmetrisch angeordnet sind mehrere Erhöhungen in den Wänden zu erkennen. Jake erkennt die Materialien, aus denen diese geschaffen sind von seiner Zeit bei Ausgrabungen in B'hala. Opaka stimmt mit ihm überein: Es handelt sich allesamt um Materialien, die bereits die alten Bajoraner verwendet haben. Gleichzeitig symbolisieren sie die verschiedenen Zeitalter der bajoranischen Geschichte. Einem Geistesblitz folgend bringen Dez und Facity diesen Umstand mit der von Tosk übersetzten Textzeile in Verbindung. In den Worten … vom Jetzt bis zum Anfang … erkennen sie die Anweisung, die Steine in antichronologischer Reihenfolge zu berühren. Jake und Opaka setzen diesen Gedanken sofort in die Tat um. Daraufhin erlebt Opaka ein Vielfaches dessen, was sie schon zuvor gespürt hat. Die Höhle verschwindet und die Gruppe findet sich in einer hell erleuchteten Halle wieder. Umringt von Tausenden fremder Wesen. Bei den Fremden handelt es sich wie erwartet um die lange verschollenen Eav-oq. An Bord der Even Odds geschehen seltsame Dinge: das Wa bewegt sich unkontrolliert durchs Schiff und aus allen Teilen des Schiffs erreichen Meldungen über ungewöhnliche Vorgänge die Brücke. Doch am seltsamsten mutet der Umstand an, dass sich eine große Region des Alls spontan verschoben hat. Die in den Alpha-Quadranten führende Anomalie öffnet sich nun im Idran-System, wenige Lichtminuten von ihrer aktuellen Position entfernt. Außerdem empfangen sie nun über eintausend Lebenszeichen von dem eigentlich toten Planeten sowie gebäudeähnliche Strukturen. Eine Stadt mitsamt Einwohnern, die wie aus dem Nichts entstanden ist. Itu von den Eav'oq heißt die Neuankömmlinge aufs herzlichste Willkommen und zeigt sich dankbar für ihre Erweckung. Besonders zu Opaka entwickelt er sofort ein sehr vertrauliches Verhältnis. Die Eav'oq sehen sich in der Obhut der Geschwister und Itu erkennt in Opaka deren Auserwählte. Opaka ist sich sicher, dass es sich um dieselben Wesen handelt, die die Bajoraner als Propheten verehren. Anschließend berichtet er vom Schicksal seines Volkes; dass sie sich vor einem Volk von Fanatikern versteckt haben, die die Anbetung der Geschwister als Blasphemie ansehen. Dies erinnert Opaka an Raiqs Erzählungen über ihr Volk. Die Parallelen sind so deutlich, dass sie sich sicher ist. Bei den Peinigern der Eav'oq handelt es sich um die Aszendenten. Die pazifistischen Eav'oq haben dabei allein auf die Führung und Fürsorge der Geschwister vertraut. In einer Vision haben die Geschwister ihnen geraten, aus dem Sichtfeld ihrer Häscher zu verschwinden. Durch ihre fortschrittliche Technologie und die Führung durch die Geschwister haben sie schließlich tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihr gesamtes Volk in einem Teil des Subraums in eine Art meditativen Schlaf zu versetzen. Doch ohne Hilfe wären sie nie wieder daraus erwacht. Der Kontakt Tosks mit dem Rückholkristall hat den Prozess zur Erweckung der Eav'oq in Gang gebracht. Doch erst die Berührung der Ärasteine – Geschenke der Geschwister – hat diesen vollendet. Itu fordert Opaka zu einem Spaziergang auf. Jake und Wex begleiten die beiden, während Dez und seine Leute, mit Itus Einverständnis, auf eigene Faust die Stadt der Eav'oq erkunden – zweifellos auf der Suche nach etwas, aus dem sich Kapital schlagen lässt. Jake macht das nachdenklich und er überdenkt schließlich seine Entscheidung, an Bord der Even zu bleiben. Er wird mit Opaka in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehren. Wex erklärt sich dazu bereit, sie mit Tosks Schiff durch die Anomalie zu bringen. Dez ist über die neue Entwicklung zwar nicht erfreut, kann Jake jedoch nicht mehr umstimmen. Auch der Rest der Crew bedauert Jakes Entscheidung. Und so bricht die Even Odds nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung schließlich ohne ihn auf. Drei Tage später verabschieden sich auch Opaka, Jake und Wex von Itu. In dem arg beengten Schiff des Tosks, welches eigentlich nur für eine einzige Person konzipiert ist, treten die drei ihre Reise in den Alpha-Quadranten an. Dabei erweist sich Wex als ausgezeichnete Pilotin. Doch schon kurz nach dem Start machen sich Probleme bemerkbar. Als Wex den Überlichtantrieb einschaltet, ertönt plötzlich ein Alarmsignal. Versuche, die Ursache dafür zu neutralisieren, bleiben ohne Erfolg und alle drei sehen ihrem Tod entgegen. Opaka, Jake und Wex finden sich wenig später auf einer Transporterplattform wieder. Bewacht von zwei großen reptilienartigen Wesen. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um Jem'Hadar. Kurz darauf betritt eine weitere Person den Raum. Diese ist Jake wohl bekannt. Es ist der Vorta Weyoun. Sofort flammt Misstrauen in ihm auf. Doch Weyoun behauptet, nur alten Freunden aus dem Alpha-Quadranten zu Hilfe gekommen zu sein. Sie seien zufällig in der Gegend gewesen, als sie ihr kurz vor der Explosion stehendes Schiff entdeckt und umgehend einen Nottransport eingeleitet haben. Weyoun führt weiter aus, dass sich die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] zufälligerweise in der Nähe befindet. Alle drei werden in Kürze auf das Sternenflottenschiff überstellt. Epilog Kurz nachdem Weyoun sich zur Brücke begibt, fällt Jake ein, dass mit Tosks Schiff auch sein Gepäck verbrannt ist. Und damit all seine Aufzeichnungen über seine Erlebnisse im Gamma-Quadranten. Dann tröstet er sich in dem Bewusstsein, dass seine Erinnerungen mehr als ausreichend sind. Zufrieden mit diesem Gedanken beobachtet er, wie der Jem'Hadar an der Transporterkonsole den Beamvorgang einleitet. Zitate Dies ist Captain Dezavrim, aber alle nennen ihn Dez. Und hier steht Allo Glessin, unser Mediziner. Grinsend hob er die Brauen. Wir nennen ihn Allo Glessin. Aber mit ein wenig Mühe fällt uns sicher noch ein passenderer Name ein. Hintergrundinformationen Die Handlung des Romans knüpft an die, im Epilog des Romans Offenbarung, Buch 2 geschilderten Ereignisse an und endet zeitgleich mit dem letzten Band des "Mission Gamma"-Zyklus. Was im Roman Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis nur angedeutet wurde – dass die Wurmlochentitäten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mehr als nur eine Welt gerichtet haben – wird hier konkretisiert. Das Umschlagbild wurde von Cliff Nielsen geschaffen. Als Sonderausstattung enthält das Buch ein Kurzportrait der Autorin S.D. Perry. Links und Verweise Verweise | Institutionen = Nachrichtendienst der Föderation, Obsidianischer Orden, Vedek-Versammlung, Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten | Spezies = , Argrathi, , , Breen, , , Dosi, , , , Gründer, , , Iconianer, Karemma, Mensch, , Metron, Ochshea, , Organier, Paradas, T-Rogoraner, , , , Wadi, , | Kultur = Abendessen, Abgesandter, , , , Bajoranische Religion, Baseball, Chula, Dabo, Dax (Symbiont), , Dirak, Dom-Jot, Drehkörperschatten, , Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi, , , , , , , Latinum, , , , , , , , , | Person = Akorem Laan, , , , , Bareil Antos, , , , , Ezri Dax, , , , Frankie das Auge, , , Glinn, Großer Nagus, , , , , Jacob Isaac Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Jaro Essa, , Joseph Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kasidy Yates, Keiko O'Brien, Kesha, , Li Nalas, , Mardah, Miles O'Brien, , Morn, , Nog, Odo, Opaka Sulan, , , , , Quark, , Rom, , , , Shakaar Edon, , , , , , , Vash, Vedek, Vic Fontaine, Vilix'pran, Weyoun, , Winn Adami, , , | Schiffe = Bergungsschiff, ''D'deridex''-Klasse, , Deep Space 9, , , Keldon-Klasse, , [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]], | Ort = Krankenstation, , Messe, Shuttlehangar, Transporterraum, Vic Fontaine's Lounge | Astronomie = , Ajilon Prime, , , , , , Ferenginar, , , , Omarion-Nebel, Orias-System, Planetoid, , , Teplan-System, , | Technik = Archäologie, Arvaknoten, Bibliothekscomputer, Disruptor, Iconianisches Portal, Klasse M, Künstliche Schwerkraft, PADD, Replikator, Rettungskapsel, Subraumrelais, Tarnvorrichtung, Transporter | Nahrung = Alkohol, Blutwein, , , Katterpod-Bohne, Kava, , Raktajino, Saurianischer Brandy, Schneckensaft, Wein, | Sonstiges = Oberste Direktive, Schmuggel }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Andere Romane der Serie So der Sohn cs:Rising Son en:Rising Son